


Hush

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: Spuffyverse Rewrites [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spuffy - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, I'm Sorry, Smutty as hell!, i'm really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: This is one of my absolute favorite episodes of Buffy. Hush was amazing and I just had to re-write to add more Spike goodness to the mix. It's smutty and let's be real its one of my fics so of course it is! lol.Again I own nothing of Mutant Enemy or BTVS. I am gleefully playing with the characters Joss Whedon created.





	Hush

Buffy walked into the bathroom of her dormitory with a quiet air around her. She noticed a girl crying in the hallway and wanted to question but thought better of it and opened the door to her room. Willow was just starting to awaken as Buffy walked in and smiled.

 

“Good morning.” Buffy said and then grabbed her throat. She threw a questioning look at Willow. Willow looked panic-stricken and grabbed her throat also.

 

_Have I gone deaf?_ She mouthed at Buffy.

 

Buffy shook her head. _I don’t think so._

 

In a similar panic across town Xander was screaming, well trying to scream anyway at Spike. Spike sat, tied to his chair trying to tell Xander it wasn’t his fault when he realized he didn’t have a voice either.

 

_What the bloody hell is going on?_ Spike asked himself as he watched Xander freak. He continued to yell and Spike held up two fingers as if they were playing charades.  It was hard not to laugh when Xander picked up the phone to call someone only to realize that he couldn’t speak.

 

Spike had a nice silent chuckle over that.

 

_Whelp._

 

*~*

 

Buffy and Willow walked through downtown Sunnydale hand in hand. They were looking at everyone, everything. No one had his or her voice. A group of people were on one side doing a reading from the bible. Others were running in the quickie mart. One man was selling dry erase boards that were small and hung around the neck. Willow and Buffy rolled their eyes.

 

*~*

 

The door to Giles’ home opened and in stepped the two women, dry erase boards hanging from them. Giles walked over to Buffy and squeezed her shoulder warmly and she smiled at him. Xander jumped up and ran over, waving his hand. Willow gasped and grabbed her board; she turned it over and wrote on it.

 

“Hi Giles.” It read. Giles smiled and hugged Willow.

 

Buffy looked around his desk and noticed the song she had heard in her head a couple of days before.

 

_Anything?_ She mouthed.

 

Giles shook his head in the negative. Buffy looked again at the pad and read the words again.

 

Xander started snapping his fingers to get the others attention, he then ran to the TV and turned it up.

 

“In news out of Sunnydale California, the entire town has been quarantined due to an epidemic of, as strange as this may sound, Laryngitis. It seems the town has been rendered unable to speak. There’s no word yet what might have caused this or what other effects might be seen from this epidemic. Local authorities have issued a statement, a written statement I should say, blaming recent flu vaccinations.  A few skeptics call it a citywide hoax. In the mean while Sunnydale has effectively shut down. All schools and businesses will be closed for the time being. And residents are advised to stay home and rest up. The center for disease control has ordered the entire town quarantined.  No one can go in or out til the syndrome is identified or the systems disappear. We’ll bring you more on that as it develops.”

 

_What?_ Xander tried to say, as he looked incredulous at the screen.

 

Buffy grabbed her board and wrote on it. She turned to Giles with a determined look on her face.

 

_Keep researching! I should be in town tonight!_  

 

Giles shook his head slightly. _Why?_

 

_Because there will be chaos._  

 

Buffy gave Giles a look that clearly said ‘cuz I’m the slayer.’

 

He nodded, his eyes telling her to be careful.

 

Buffy walked over to Spike who was coming out of the bathroom and grabbed his hand. His blue eyes looked questioningly into hers. Slowly his eyes moved to her lips and she mouthed, _I want you with me._

 

Spike nodded slowly and followed her out the door, neither realizing she was still holding his hand.

 

*~*

 

The town was in utter turmoil that night. People were fighting, one man sat cross legged in the middle of the street, a defeated look on his face, grasping his briefcase. A fire hydrant was open; it’s water shooting high into the air. Buffy and Spike exchanged looks and continued on their patrol. They stood close together, their arms brushing against one another. They took on a predatory walk, their eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

 

Buffy kept sneaking glances at Spike out the corner of her eye. She still didn’t know why she grabbed him and demanded that he of all people come with her. She had an underlying attraction to him that was no secret. He had the ability to look right through her as if he knew her every thought. At first it bothered her but now, it made her feel safe if that was the right term. Every since their brief engagement she couldn’t look at him the same. She dreamt of their kisses, their bodies pressed together as they stood in the shadows snogging like animals.

 

Being in love with Spike was alarming but at the same time it was enchanting, fulfilling. It gave her a warm feeling that moved through her body, flowed through her veins, made her feel alive. More so then Angel ever did.

 

She snuck a quick glance and caught Spike studying her.

 

_What?_ She questioned, her mouth forming the words but no sound coming out.

Spike shrugged and looked straight ahead. He knew she was thinking about him. He could tell, the beating of her heart had sped up and she moved closer to him, their legs brushing against one another. 

 

The spell had affected him in a similar way. Of course Buffy had never been far from his thoughts but now, he couldn’t stop thinking about the bloody bint. Vampires don’t normally dream but dream Spike did. Every fucking night. Her kisses poisoned him, ruining him for any other girl. He wanted Buffy, just Buffy. No one could even compare to the petite woman standing next to him. His dead heart fluttered and he looked sideways at her.

 

Buffy blushed.

 

They were walking through the alleys between the buildings looking for anything suspicious when Spike grabbed her and pressed her against the hard brick wall.

 

Buffy looked at him curiously and didn’t fight it as he leaned towards her. He merely brushed her lips with his, a slight taste, as if that would whet his appetite for her. His long fingers found their way in her shimmering blond hair and he fingered the locks as he kissed her leisurely. His kisses were slow, drugging her very senses with him.

 

Her hands found their way up his sides to his face. She cupped his cheeks as he deepened their kiss, his tongue begging entrance into the hot confines of her mouth. She opened her lips slightly and his tongue thrust in, running along hers in a seductive dance. He pressed her harder against the brick, his body molding to hers. His knee nudged between her legs and she opened them willingly. His cool body pressed into hers but instead of it cooling her off it only made her hotter.

 

As Buffy started thrusting her body slightly against his, her spidey sense went off. The back of her neck was tingling as a familiar rhyme went through her mind.

 

_Can’t even shout_

_Can’t even cry_

_The Gentlemen are coming by_

_Looking in windows_

_Knocking on doors_

_They need to take seven_

_And they might take yours…_

 

Buffy broke off her kiss with a gasp and looked out of the alley as two men floated by. Their pale skin gleaming in the rising moon, their mouths formed into a permanent smile. Buffy took a step back and bummed into the cool chest of Spike. He looked oddly at the men and then down at Buffy.

 

_Giles!_ She mouthed as she grabbed his hand once again and headed back to her watcher’s house.

 

*~*

 

They had told, well written what they had seen on the message boards they had. Giles had promised he would work on the rhyme and find out all he knew about the scary floating men. Buffy ended up bringing Spike back to the dorm with her that night. Giles had Olivia over and Anya wanted to spend the night with Xander. So Buffy and Willow had decided to take Spike with them. They had made sure the blinds were closed and put blankets over them as to not have a pile of dust on the floor in the morning. Spike smiled gratefully and settled down on the makeshift bed they had made him.

 

As soon as Willow’s head hit the pillow she was out. Sleeping as though she had not a care in the world. Buffy on the other hand tossed and turned. Her dreams filled with haunting images of her and Spike naked, kissing, making love. She woke up once gasping, the sheets tangled in between her silken thighs, a wet warmth flowing through her nether regions. Her face was flushed; tiny beads of sweat adorned her body.

 

She caught her breath slowly and surveyed the area around herself. She could tell the sun had risen; the blankets that were covering the windows were slightly orange as the sun tried to shine through the thick material. The room was still fairly dark as she looked over at Willow who was still fast asleep. Her face heating up, she looked down at Spike. He was sleeping on the floor between the two beds, on his side facing Buffy.  He was holding a pillow tightly and growling softly in his sleep. Buffy smiled and longed to touch the platinum blond curls that had become unruly. She reached out tentatively and jumped as his hand shot up and grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him.

 

His eyes opened slowly revealing deep blue depths. He could smell her arousal. Hell he’d been awake the entire time she tossed and turned. He had sat up at one point and made out the words she was trying to say. His name was at the top of the list. She was on the verge of a fantastic orgasm when she woke herself up, her body shaking. Spike had barely made it back into a sleeping position when she shot up in bed.

 

Spike wished to hell and back that he could speak, that he could hear her throaty voice crying out his name as she came. Spike released his hold on her arm and grabbed her hips instead. Her eyes widened as he began to rub against her, the hard outline of his excitement prominent in his black jeans. Buffy gasped a silent gasp as her eyes rolled back in her head. The tale tell signs of her body still hell bent on climaxing came rushing back as Spike thrust against her. He let go of her hips and flipped them over so he was on top of her.

 

Buffy wound her hands through the shock of white hair and dragged his mouth to hers. She kissed him with a hunger she never knew she had. Spike surrendered himself to her lips as she grazed her teeth along his lower lip and he shivered with desire. His body began to thrust against her and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He moved against her, lengthening his thrusts, angling his hips so his pubic bone hit against her clit. Buffy clung to his shoulders and bit his bottom lip as her over heated body neared the edge of the pleasure cliff.

 

Willow chose that exact moment to flail around in bed, startling the vampire and slayer making out on the floor. Spike moved off of her as Buffy jumped to her feet to check on Willow.  Spike took that moment to arrange his raging hard-on more comfortably in his tight jeans. Willow seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort and was being calmed down by Buffy.

 

Spike tossed a look their way asking if Willow was ok. Buffy nodded and blushed as her eyes took in the bee sting look his mouth had.

 

Later on Slayer….later on, Spike vowed.

 

*~*

 

The sun had just set in the sky as Buffy and Spike made their way to town again. They had just come from the meeting Giles had held in one of UC Sunnydale’s classrooms.  They had discovered this was the work of the Gentlemen. The only way they could be stopped was by the princess screaming. Buffy then asked how she would get her voice back. Giles had shrugged his shoulders and told Buffy to patrol again tonight. Buffy nodded and indicated she was taking Spike with her.

 

So again here they were, walking through town, the sexual tension between them practically tangible. Again they stole glances at one another. Spike was plotting how to get them somewhere they could finish what they started when he heard a sound. It was faint, his vampire ears picking it up immediately. Buffy tensed next to him and he knew she heard it too. They looked at one another, as the sound got louder. They got into a fighting stance in the safety of a two-way alley, their backs up against each other’s, both surveying the area around them.

 

Spike saw them first. Two badly featured men, wearing straight jackets that were untied and walking weird. The sound they had heard were the chains hanging off the men. Spike nudged Buffy in the back and she turned around. They didn’t seem to see Buffy or Spike as they walked on. Behind them floated the Gentlemen, wringing their hands and smiling at one another. They didn’t see the vampire or the slayer either.

 

Spike put his hands on her shoulders and turned Buffy so she was looking at him.

 

_I’m going to follow them._ He mouthed.

 

Buffy started to shake her head no when Spike’s lips came crashing down on hers. He smothered her lips with his, demanding that she listen, begging that she return the kiss. Return the kiss she did, standing on her tipy toes and kissing him back with fierce abandon. He released his hold on her mouth and pressed their foreheads together. She nodded slowly as he brushed his lips against hers. He smiled and turned, walking in the direction of the Gentlemen. Buffy sighed and touched a hand to her mouth.

 

_My god I love his lips,_ she thought as she headed in the opposite direction.

 

Spike walked through the center of town towards the old clock tower. He had been tailing the floating men when they had disappeared from his sight. Even his vampire sense couldn’t pick them up. He stopped in the middle of the street and looked up at the big white clock. He saw movement and decided to check it out. He walked cautiously as he neared the tower. He saw more movement and he kept moving forward.

 

As soon as he entered he was attacked by the strange looking guards. Spike hit one and went to grab his head when he noticed that his chip didn’t fire.

 

_That’s weird,_ he thought as he struck out again. The guard fell to the ground as Spike whirled around and came face to face with Buffy. They looked at each other a second more before turning to the remaining guards. The Gentlemen just stood watching the silent battle as it raged in front of them. Buffy got held up, one guard had her arms and was banging her against a bale of rope that was in front of a table.

 

She noticed a box from her dream, the one that the little girl was holding. She banged on the rope and succeeded in getting Spike’s attention. He saw what she was looking at and smashed the box. A swirling of white came flooding out and Buffy screamed, her voice loud and piercing. She screamed and screamed, the Gentlemen looked at her in astonishment and covering their ears, screaming silently just as their heads exploded in a burst of green goo.

 

*~*

 

Spike and Buffy left the green mess that was now the clock tower and walked into the night. Both had their voices back but neither knew what to say to one another.

 

“Thank you Spike,” Buffy said, speaking first. “You didn’t have to help me but you did anyways. Thank you.”

 

Spike shrugged and continued his silence. They were walking with no destination in mind when they reached Buffy’s house. Her mother was away on a business trip so the house was empty.

 

“Want to clean up?” She asked him as she unlocked the door.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he stood outside the door, waiting for the invitation.

 

She turned back and looked at him. “I never revoked your invite Spike.”

Spike lifted his scarred eyebrow at her and walked over the threshold. He shut the door quietly and followed her up the stairs. She paused at the linen closet and pulled out some fresh towels. She turned around quickly and ended up in Spike’s arms.

 

“This is more bloody like it,” he said. Buffy felt her knees go weak as his mouth descended, making contact with hers. His cool lips moved languidly over hers as she slid her arms around his neck. She just about lost her breath as his lips feathered kisses down her cheek to her neck. His cool breath blew on her slender neck before he kissed it tenderly, his blunt teeth lightly biting her. Buffy gasped and moaned, the sound delicious to Spike’s ears.

 

The towels fell between their bodies as Spike scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her gently on her bed and shed his long black duster before climbing on top of her.

 

“I’ve been waiting days , torturous days to get you alone,” Spike murmured against her mouth before capturing her lips in a soul searing kiss.

 

Buffy moaned her agreement and opened her mouth to him, his tongue dancing with hers. She grabbed a hold of his hands and dragged them to her breasts. He smiled against her mouth as he fingered her hardening nipples through the thin material of her shirt. She arched her back to his hands and deepened the kiss.

 

His hands kneaded her breasts, her taut nipples searing his hands with their heat. He moved one hand to the collar of her shirt and ripped it down, exposing her bra clad breasts to the night air.

 

She broke their kiss and gasped, looking down at her ripped shirt.

 

“I never really liked that shirt anyways,” She said as her mouth sought his. She shivered slightly as his fingers found the front clasp of her bra and opened it, her perfect breasts springing free. Spike pulled away from the heavenly heat that was her mouth and stared in awe at her rose topped breasts, her nipples hard and begging to be touched. He obliged and lowered his mouth to the tips. He flicked his tongue along the silken nipple making Buffy cry out and arch against him. She clutched at his shoulders as he went to town, licking, sucking and swirling his tongue around her aching breast.

 

Buffy’s legs were spread as Spike settled in between them, his mouth still continuing their assault on her nipples. She unconsciously thrust against him, his cock strained becoming wickedly uncomfortable in the tight confines of his jeans. He growled as she thrust again pressing the hot juncture of her thighs against him. She was practically burning him alive and she still had her pants on. Spike thought that was too bloody much and moved down her body, his fingers working her button fly apart as he ripped her jeans down her legs, realizing then that she had somehow taken off her boots. His face came into contact with her panty-covered mound and he inhaled deeply, her scent and arousal hitting him hard, his cock jumping. He stuck his tongue out and licked her weeping slit through the thin material. Buffy almost came off the bed as that cold tongue worked it’s way along her labia.

 

“Oh God Spike,” she moaned, her hands weaving through his hair and holding on as he moved her panties to the side and licked her again. He located her clit and sucked it in his mouth making Buffy cry out again. She was so wet that he could drown in her juices had he needed air to breath.

 

_Thank god he didn’t,_ he thought as he worked his tongue inside her, his nose butting against her clit. He licked her slowly, savoring her taste on his tongue. Buffy clamped her legs around his head as a small orgasm flowed through her body.

 

“Spike! God Spike! I need you now. I need you in me!” She yelled as she released the hold she had on him with her legs and pulled him up her small frame. Spike smiled and sat up. He tugged his black t-shirt over his head and locked eyes with her as he undid the buttons to his jeans. Her eyes bugged out as she saw he had no underwear on, his cock bouncing out of their strained home. Her mouth watered at his size, she wanted desperately to lick that cold column of cock but needed him too badly for that. He kicked off his boots and looked at her.

 

“I need you…..baby,” She said as he kneeled over her. Spike blinked at the use of baby and smiled, his dead heart flooding with warmth. Her legs parted willingly as Spike laid his cool body on hers. She was on fire with desire, with the need to be impaled by Spike. He teased her gently, rubbing the head of his cock against her swollen labia, coating himself with her essence before placing it at her entrance.

 

“Look at me Buffy. I need you to look at me.  I have wanted this for soo long,” he whispered as he eased himself inside her tight sheath. Buffy gasped as her eyes closed. Never before had she felt so full, so wanted. Spike grunted as his eyes rolled back in his head, he hadn’t even moved yet and already he wanted to cum. The head of his cock butted against her cervix as Spike waited for her to get accommodated to his size, all the while trying to calm himself down.

She clutched at him with her legs, wrapping them around his waist as she started to writhe underneath him. He kissed her, his lips demanding and savage. His hips moved slightly and Buffy moaned loudly against his mouth. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in. She turned her mouth away from his and exposed her neck. Spike kissed her neck and pulled all the way out. Buffy whimpered slightly at the loss but was soon rewarded as he thrust back in. He located the pulsing vein in her neck and sucked lightly as his hips danced against hers. She was burning him alive with her heat and he welcomed it.

 

“Heaven. Wanted this.. for ..so..long,” she grunted in between thrusts. Spike responded by running the blunt edge of his teeth up and down her pulsing jugular. Buffy groaned and clutched at his thrusting cock with her inner muscles. Spike growled low in his throat and continued his attack on her neck. She clung to his back, her nails leaving little half moon welts in the alabaster flesh. He loved it. Loved the way she clung to him, loved the way she wanted him. He knew he was falling in love with her and just about died when she opened her little mouth and asked him to do something he was dying to do.

 

“Bite me Spike. Please…..bite me…..make me yours,” She begged him softly, her body on the edge of the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked her, lifting his head and looking into her eyes. If possible his blue eyes darkened with desire at her silent nod of yes. She turned her head to the side and grabbed his neck, pulling him down. Spike vamped out and struck, sinking his fangs in her golden neck.

 

“SPIKE!!!” Buffy screamed as she came. Her vagina clenching down on him like a vice. Buffy’s blood poured into his mouth, tasting like pure ambrosia as her inner muscles milked his cock. She moved her mouth to his neck and bit hard, drawing blood. Spike growled and came, shooting his seed deep within her body.

 

“Mine!” he growled as he released his fangs, her blood still seeping from the twin puncture wounds in her neck, his lower half still thrusting against hers.

 

“Mine!” she moaned tasting his blood in her mouth and licking her bite mark. Each thrust was like another tiny orgasm, her pussy continuously contracting around his cock. Spike licked her wound and eased out of her.

“Do you know what you just did?” he asked her quietly, moving her sweat soaked locks off her face.

 

“I returned your claim.” She stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Do you know what that bloody means?” He questioned.

 

“It means I belong to you. You belong to me. Just as it should be.”

 

Spike turned his incredulous eyes on her and blinked.

 

“I’m yours Spike,” she said touching his cheek.

 

Spike responded by capturing her lips with his and kissing her sweetly. His mouth filled with love for the tiny woman underneath him.

 

“I love you,” she whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

 

He stared at her awhile longer, his body begging for sleep but afraid that this was just a dream.

 

_It’s not a dream you silly vampire, now go to sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up,_ her voice sounded in his head. He laughed and snuggled against her, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist as he too fell into a deep slumber.

 


End file.
